


Не пиши мне больше

by marsella_1004



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Всё равно ведь не отвечу.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 2





	Не пиши мне больше

**Author's Note:**

> тоже старьё из 2018;

Суджин просит отчаянно:

— Не ищи меня.

_Ты заблудишься._

— Не звони.

_Я не подниму трубку._

— Не пиши мне.

_Всё равно ведь не отвечу._

Миён давится внутри рыданиями, но не роняет ни одной слезинки; она смотрит в холодные глаза напротив и соглашается.

Кто она такая, чтобы отказывать Суджин?

Если это ради блага младшей, то она готова на всё, даже на добровольные мучения. Миён подписывает свой смертный приговор, сдаваясь в столь любимые и желанные руки.

Её плен сладок.

Суджин не позволяет старшей прикасаться к себе и даже слишком близко подходить. Это так абсурдно и вместе с тем правильно, думает Миён, она решила всё за нас двоих.

_Она давно уже стала неотделимой частью меня._

Миён дарит Суджин своё сердце, свою душу, неиссякаемую любовь и бесконечную заботу. И это всё разбивается об одно-единственное:

— Прости.

_Ты мне не нужна._

Наверное, если бы Миён была хрустальной вазой, она бы разлетелась на множество осколков. Но она всего лишь человек, жалкая, искалеченная чувствами девушка. Поэтому она собирает себя по кусочкам, чтобы не пораниться самой и не поранить Суджин. Осторожно склеивает разрозненные частицы, так, чтобы уже навсегда — крепко, надёжно, намертво. 

Единожды сломленная, она больше ничего не боится.

То, чего она опасалась всю жизнь, произошло — значит, страхи уступили, оставив после себя гнетущую пустоту, которую нечем заполнить. Миён вдыхает, ощущая боль в груди, при каждом шаге разъедающую сильнее. 

Она садится на скамью на улице, переводя дыхание, слушая ночной гул и далёкие голоса радостных людей, понимая, что никогда не сможет стать такой же. У неё просто не хватит духу. И права быть счастливой тоже нет. Без Суджин ей противна сама мысль об этом. 

Когда город накрывают сумерки, Миён поднимается на ноги и идёт вперёд, туда, где осталась часть её души.

Миён вновь отрекается от себя.


End file.
